wreckitralphfandomcom-20200223-history
Vanellope von Schweetz
Vanellope Von Schweetz is the deuteragonist of the ''Wreck-It Ralph'' franchise and a character from the game Sugar Rush. She is voiced by Sarah Silverman and her signature kart is the Candy Kart. Official Bio Vanellope Von Schweetz: Hard Candy "Known as "The Glitch," Vanellope is a pixelating programming mistake in the candy-coated cart-racing game Sugar Rush. With a racer's spirit embedded in her coding, Vanellope is determined to earn her place in the starting lineup amongst the other racers. Only problem: The other racers don't want her or her glitching in the game. 16 years of rejection had left Vanellope with a wicked sense of humor and a razor-sharp tongue. However, somewhere beneath that hard shell is a sweet center just waiting to be revealed." "Diet Cola Mountain is the home of Vanellope von Schweetz, who lives in a secret un-programmed hideaway on the side of the hill. A lifetime of being excluded, bullied and belittled by other racers has made her fiercely independent. She's been teased and troubled so long, she's given up trying to build relationships with the people she meets. For Vanellope, there's no such thing as friends- just strangers she hasn't met yet." Official Stats *Sarcasm - 90% *Mischief - 100% *Popularity - 3% *Heart - 100% Appearance Vanellope is a young girl with fair skin, rosy cheeks, a button nose and hazel eyes. Her hair is black and pulled back into a ponytail; it's decorated with various small candies, and the scrunchie appears to be made of red licorice. She wears a light mint green hoodie with strawberry bootlace tassles, and two Reeses Cup wrappers for a skirt. Her mismatched leggings are striped with teal and white, and the left is additonally accented with purple "double stripes". She also wears black boots with red frosting scribbles on the soles. Personality Vanellope is a mischievous and quirky 9-year-old (or 12 years old, according to John Lasseter) racer that is full of curiosity. Because of her status as Sugar Rush's glitch, she is an outcast. She lives alone on the inside of Diet Cola Mountain, isolated from the other Sugar Rush racers. The denizens of her game won't let her race, even though she is determined to become a real racer. Due to a rule from King Candy that states that no glitches may enter the race, they believe their game will be rendered unplayable if she is allowed to race. Sadly, years of bullying has left Vanellope with a sour look on life and people, meaning she is often prone to heavy insulting and sassy remarks. Luckily, Vanellope was able to see the goodness in people through the friendship of Wreck-It Ralph. Though she was often bullied by the game's other young racers, Vanellope was apparently more than happy to attempt making amends, referring to the others as her "fellow racers". This shows that Vanellope is a very forgiving person. This is also seen during the scene where Ralph reunites with Vanellope after destroying her kart. It took no time at all for the young girl to forgive Ralph after the bad-guy admitted he was wrong for what he did. Another example is when Vanellope regains her throne and gladly accepts the citizens of Sugar Rush's apology for tormenting the girl once their memories of her rule were restored. Vanellope is also incredibly determined, strong-willed, and very loving. Even after fifteen years of torment and being told she could never race, the young girl always took the chance to live her dream should a chance come her way. Vanellope's loving ways are best expressed in the scene where Sugar Rush was invaded by Cy-Bugs, yet Vanellope was the only citizen unable to escape. Here, she calmly tells Ralph to go on without her, completely accepting the fact that she was about to die. However, Ralph's safety was far more important than her own in her eyes, as the bad-guy was the only person to ever show her kindness at that point, which meant the world to her. Another example is displayed when Vanellope gives Ralph a gift for helping her create a real racing kart; a homemade medal that reads "You're my hero.", given to the bad-guy in case she didn't win his original hero's medal back at the end of the Random Roster Race, knowing how much earning a medal meant to him. Story Once upon a normal day, Vanellope is lounging about in the candy tree forest when she encounters a hulk-like man named Wreck-It Ralph, who claims to be part of the "Candy Tree Department" and was doing some "candy tree trimming". However, the minute Vanellope notices a "gold coin" atop the tree, she becomes very excited and makes way for it, ignoring Ralph, who confesses to Vanellope, telling her that he is from a different game and desperately needs the medal that she has mistaken for a gold coin. After "winning" the coin from Ralph and taking it for herself, Vanellope instead runs off to the race track starting line, where the racers of Sugar Rush are prepared to pay their fees (one gold coin) to race in the Random Roster Race: a daily race that determines which racers will be featured in the game's roster on the following day. Vanellope disguises herself and sneaks into the lineup to insert the medal for her coin, putting herself in the race officially. Unfortunately for Vanellope, she is a glitch, and glitches are not allowed to race by orders of the Sugar Rush ruler, King Candy. The moment the king notices the glitch, he orders his security guards, Wynchel and Duncan, to arrest her, but then Ralph (covered in taffy and other candy) arrives to reclaim his medal. The scene that follows distracts the king and his guards, allowing Vanellope to escape, and the excited 9-year-old heads to the junkyard with her junky homemade kart. Vanellope is then confronted by Taffyta Muttonfudge (the best racer in the game, next to King Candy), Candlehead, Rancis Fluggerbutter and the other racing kids. They torment the girl, calling her "an accident waiting to happen" and destroys her kart to prevent her from racing. Ralph witnesses the cruel bullying and sympathizes with Vanellope after the kids toss her into the mud, then he charges out of hiding and scares the kids away. Vanellope, however, is far too upset and embarrassed to even thank Ralph, who reacts badly to her snappishness and calls Vanellope a thief for stealing his medal.Vanellope explains that she will return the medal the moment she wins the race, but without a kart, both she and Ralph are out of luck. In anger, Ralph begins to wreck things, including a jawbreaker, something that is rock-solid. Witnessing Ralph's strength gives Vanellope an idea to have him break her into King Candy's kart factory in order to make a real kart so that she can really race. She convinces Ralph to help her by telling him that once she wins the race and the winner's prize (and all the coins along with it), she'll return the medal. Ralph reluctantly agrees and the duo sneaks into the factory. There, they build the kart together and bond during the chaotic process, while Ralph is amazed when he discovers that he can create as well as destroy. Because of how Ralph has mishandled the decorating part, though, the kart appears very different from what it is supposed look like. Disappointed, Ralph thinks the kart is broken and a let-down at first, but Vanellope is more than happy to have a real kart in her possession. To finish their newfound "masterpiece", Vanellope and Ralph sign the kart. Just then, King Candy, alerted by the security about the break-in, arrives with his minions and attacks Ralph and Vanellope. The duo try to drive away, but Vanellope has no clue on how to drive a real kart. Ralph instead gets the kart going and steers it by hand. King Candy, Wynchel, and Duncan are in hot pursuit until Vanellope glitches herself and Ralph into Diet Cola Mountain, where she secretly resides. Inside, Vanellope shows Ralph her home and explains to him that because she is a glitch, she is bullied and tormented by everyone in the game. Not only that, she cannot leave the game and escape her tormentors because glitches lack the ability to do so. She figures that if she wins the race, the others would stop treating her harshly and make amends.With Ralph having experienced a similar story of wanting to become a hero as opposed to the villain he is, feels badly for the young girl, and the bad guy decides to build a track in the mountain so Vanellope can learn how to drive. Before long, Vanellope turns out to be a natural, and the duo begin to make way for the race, but not before Vanellope runs back into the mountain to get something. During her absence, King Candy shows up to return Ralph's medal. King Candy then tells Ralph that he must not let Vanellope race, because if she wins and becomes a character in the game, the players will notice her glitching and think the game is broken, causing the game to be considered out of order and unplugged, with Vanellope (as a glitch) being the only one unable to escape to Game Central Station, being left inside the game to die. King Candy then leaves Ralph with these heavy thoughts. When Vanellope returns, she gives Ralph a medal she made just in case they didn't win. It reads "You're my hero", and Ralph is more than thankful, but he told Vanellope that racing might not be the best thing for her. Confused at Ralph's change of heart, Vanellope asks why, and Ralph tells her that he has been talking to King Candy. Before he can explain further, Vanellope notices Ralph's Hero's Duty medal around the former's neck and figures he has ratted her out to the king in exchange for said medal, and the two begin to argue. Vanellope decides to race without Ralph's help, but Ralph, refusing to risk Vanellope's safety, hooks her in a branch by her clothes and proceeds to destroy the kart. Vanellope tries to stop Ralph, but to no avail, as her kart has been destroyed, along with her dreams of winning the race and getting a better life. Sobbing, Vanellope then says to Ralph, sobbing, "You really are a bad guy," and runs off in tears, and the downhearted Ralph returns to his game. After Ralph's departure, King Candy captures Vanellope and imprisons her in his fungeon. Meanwhile, returning at his own game, Ralph, finding out that it is about to be unplugged due to his game-jumping and everyone else having abandoned it in anticipation, throws his medal at the glass of the cabinet, which dislodges the "out of order" sign and lets him see the side of Sugar Rush's cabinet, on which an image of Vanellope is featured prominently on it with her original white tracksuit and cart. Going back into Sugar Rush, Ralph interrogates King Candy's assistant, Sour Bill (who is sweeping the remains of Vanellope's kart), to find out why this is. He learns that she was a legitimate character in the game, but King Candy hacked the coding of the game to remove her and all memory of her previous status from it, causing her glitchiness, and only by having her cross the finish line in an official race would the damage be undone and the original coding be restored. Ralph then takes the pieces of the kart and goes to the fungeon to rescue his friend Fix-It Felix, Jr., whom he begs to fix the kart, the only hope for Vanellope. Felix at first refuses, but after Ralph promises to never try to be good again, Fix-It Felix finally agrees and repairs the broken kart. Ralph breaks into Vanellope's cell and rolls in her kart now repaired, confessing to her that he has been an idiot, a real numbskull, a selfish diaper baby, and a stink brain. Vanellope, along with Ralph and Felix, rushes to the Random Roster Race, which has already begun. Ralph instructs her to just cross the finish line to be a real racer as she does not have to win, but Vanellope, proclaiming herself to be real racer already, is determined to win the race. Luckily, Vanellope's glitching gets her in second place, behind King Candy, who then tries to destroy Vanellope's kart by ramming into it. As King Candy attacks her, Vanellope begins to glitch nervously, causing the king to glitch as well. King Candy is then revealed to be Turbo, a character from an old racing game called Turbo Time ''who was supposedly killed when his game was unplugged and took over ''Sugar Rush as King Candy.The evil racer tries to murder Vanellope by ramming her into an oncoming stalagmite and reveals that he has reprogrammed the world while doing so. Vanellope is able to escape her death by glitching out of King Candy's grasp, and makes her way for the finish line. Suddenly, a swarm of Cy-Bugs from the game Hero's Duty, which have been breeding in the catacombs underneath Sugar Rush, explode from the sides of the track. Vanellope's kart is caught in the explosion, which sends her falling off the track, prompting Ralph and Felix to come to her rescue, but the Cy-Bugs destroy the finish line. Sergeant Calhoun, the lead character in Hero's Duty, orders the citizens of the game to evacuate by heading for the Game Central Station. Ralph also tries to evacuate Vanellope, but Vanellope, still being a glitch, is unable to escape. Despite this, she accepts her oncoming death and tells Ralph to go without her, but Ralph refuses to leave her to die and desperately thinks of a way to save her. Ralph then overhears Calhoun telling Felix that the bugs cannot be stopped without a beacon and quickly comes up with an idea to erupt Diet Cola Mountain, hoping to have the erupting lava act as a beacon. With Vanellope being protected by Felix and Calhoun, Ralph hurries to the top of Diet Cola Mountain and begins to smash the crater of Mentos, but is attacked by King Candy (who had transformed into a Cy-Bug after being consumed by one after Vanellope escaped King Candy's assault). Vanellope is forced to watch as King Candy flies into the air with Ralph in his grasp. While this is occurring, a swarm of Cy-Bugs turn their attentions to killing Vanellope, Felix and Calhoun; and King Candy forces Ralph to watch the horrific scene from the air. Fortunately, Ralph is able to break free of Candy's grasps and plummets down to the mountain, repeating the Bad Guy Affirmation, sacrificing himself for Vanellope, and brings the whole crater down into the volcano with one forceful smash. When Vanellope sees Ralph plummeting, she glitches past the bugs, takes Crumbelina's (a racer in Sugar Rush) kart, and glitches into Diet Cola Mountain, where she is able to catch Ralph before he falls into the lava. Together, they escape the volcano just as massive amounts of mentos plunge into the hot diet cola, causing the mountain to erupt. The eruption of Diet Cola Mountain produces a beacon that attracts all the Cy-bugs, including King Candy, vaporizing them for good and saving Sugar Rush and the entire arcade. After Felix fixes the finish line, Ralph pushes Vanellope's kart, with Vanellope inside, across the line, and the game resets. Suddenly, Vanellope magically transforms into a princess, revealing her to be the rightful ruler of the kingdom. Taffyta, Candlehead, Rancis and the other racers, whose memories have been restored after being locked during King Candy's reign, remember Vanellope's rank as a princess. Horrified about their mean attitudes toward her, they apologize to Vanellope, begging for her forgiveness, but Vanellope decrees that everyone who has bullied her to be executed. This makes the racers react in horror and break down in tears about their impending death. However, Vanellope reveals that she is just kidding and accepts their apology. Ralph is surprised to see Vanellope as a princess and thinks that as her real self, but Vanellope, who glitches out of her princess attire to show her real self, explains that though the code may say she is a princess, she is really a racer with a greatest superpower: her glitching abilities that she decides to retain, as she feels thankful to have this power that has helped her and Ralph save Sugar Rush. However, she still accepts to lead the kingdom as "President Vanellope Von Schweetz". At this time, the arcade is about to open, and as Ralph prepares to leave Sugar Rush, Vanellope hugs him and offers Ralph a private wing in the castle with her where he will be happy and loved. Ralph warmly turns down the offer and explains that her friendship makes him happy enough and that he has a job to do: playing the bad guy in his own game. Ralph and Vanellope bid farewell, after a few rounds of humorous name calling between the two. After Ralph leaves with Felix and Calhoun, the other Sugar Rush racers surround Vanellope as they reconcile with her, befriend her and accept her back into the game. During the finale, Vanellope, seen in her princess attire, serves as the maid of honor at the wedding of Felix and Calhoun. It is also shown that, due to her glitching abilities, Vanellope has become a fan-favorite in Sugar Rush. Now that she's able to control her glitching, she uses it to pass by the other racers as a special ability. During the end credits, Vanellope and Ralph, along with Felix and Calhoun are shown constantly enjoying each others company and also game-jumping into numerous games. Interactions Wreck-It Ralph ]] When Vanellope first meets Ralph in the first movie, they start off on the wrong foot as Vanellope steals Ralph's medal earned from Hero's Duty and uses it to get into a race. She promises to return it if he helps her win the race since Sugar Rush racers are returned their medals used to enter the race once they finish it. Ralph is obviously peeved by the request as he wants to continue his game-hopping quest, but he does it anyway for the hardship of the medal. Since Vanellope's original kart the Likkity-Split was destroyed by the other racers, she and Ralph have to start from the beginning, breaking into the kart bakery to build a real kart for her to race with. Vanellope and Ralph really didn't like each other when they first met. They were both the annoyance to one another as things failed between the two. However, Ralph soon learns that Vanellope is much like him as she yearns to play as a racer in her own game, but lives a hard life because of her glitch. Realizing that she needs a restart on life like he does, they start over as acquaintances to finish her go-kart dream. Ralph wants his medal and Vanellope wants to win a race, so he agrees to help her with her plan. Ralph finds that he and Vanellope have more in common than he initially thought. He realizes that Vanellope lives in a heap of trash (candy wrappers) like him, that she's disliked by many as he is, and that they both want to accomplish goals that will change others' perspectives of them. They bond over the baking of her kart and teaching her how to ride on an unfinished track where she lives. When King Candy uses the Konami code to retrieve the medal Ralph is after and returns it to him, he tricks him into agreeing to keep Vanellope from racing. When Vanellope refuses to listen to Ralph, he destroys her kart, leaving her heartbroken and saying, "You really are a bad guy." Then Ralph goes back to his own game with the medal. But when he sees her avatar on the side of the game cabinet, he realizes that she was supposed to be in the game and gets Fix-It Felix, Jr. to fix the kart so Vanellope is able to race. After Vanellope is restored to her original status as a princess and becomes president instead, she and Ralph go game-jumping together after arcade hours. In the introduction to the video game, Ralph states that Vanellope is one of his best friends. Taffyta Muttonfudge Taffyta is a "popular girl" type and an accomplished racer. At first, Taffyta has a really bad attitude towards Vanellope and she doesn't respect her since she's a glitch. She agrees with King Candy that glitches shouldn't be allowed to race and she looks down on Vanellope, bullying and teasing her to the point of getting the other racers to help her break Vanellope's homemade kart so that she couldn't race. At the end, Taffyta learns to respect Vanellope and becomes her friend, along with the other racers. Memorable Quotes * "You're not from here, are you?" * "I guess you've really gotta watch your step in a game called Hero's Doody!" * "I'm not a glitch, Taffyta. Just got pixelexia, okay?" Vanellope speaking with Taffyta before destroying the Likkity Split * "Are you a hobo?" * "Guess you'll be stepping out of your comfort zone then, Gladus!" * "Uh, I wouldn't grab that branch if I were you. It's a double stripe. Double stripes break. Uh-doy!" * "Why are your hands so freakishly big?" * "What's that? Didn't hear ya! Your breath is so bad it made my ears numb!" * "Tut-tut. As your merciful princess, I hereby decree, that anyone who was ever mean to me shall be... executed." * "Everyone here says I'm just a mistake, and I wasn't even supposed to exist. Whaddaya expect?" * "Ralph, my man! (in Southern accent) My main man!" * "Uh, I don't actually know how to drive... a real kart." * "I told you, racing's in my code!" * "President Vanellope von Schweetz!" It has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" *With Ralph: R: "They'll love you. You know why? Because you're a winner." V: "I'm a winner." R: "And you are adorable." V: "I'm ADORABLE!" R: "And everybody loves an adorable winner!" *''"C'mon...You son of a gun!.."'' *''"I'm not listening to you. Get out of my way! I'm going to that race!"'' *''(To Ralph, sadly) "You really ARE a bad guy!"'' *''"Sweet mother of monkey milk, I did it!" *"I'm gonna learn to drive! I'm gonna learn to drive! I'm gonna... Oh wait, do you know how to drive?"'' *''"Well, unless you've got a go-kart hidden in the fat folds of your neck, I can't help you!"'' *"You know, you could stay here and live in the castle. You'll have your own wing, where no one would complain about your stench or treat you bad ever again; you can be happy." '' *"What a moron." '' *''"Enjoy your little tantrum, diaper-baby?"'' *''"I sleep in these candy wrappers, and bundle myself up like a little homeless lady."'' *''"Alright. Do your thing, knuckles. Bust it open."'' *''"Come on! Give me a beat."'' *''"That was awesome."'' *''"Why did the hero flush the toilet? Say why. Because it was his doody!"'' *''"Hey, genius! It's a jawbreaker! You're never gonna break..."'' *''"A work of art like this must be signed."'' *''"You gotta watch out for the splashes, that stuff is boiling hot."'' *''"What the...? Who are you?!" *"Hey. Knock it off!"'' (to King Candy, when he was smashing Vanellope's racing kart's window screen, with a metal bar) *''"You're a RAT! And I don't need you, and I can win the race on my own!"'' *''"Oh, no, I don't, y'see cause I paid my fee, and I'm on the board, so yeah, I'm definately racing!"'' *''"I'm fine, I'm fine! Let's finish this race!"'' *''"I made it for you! Just in case we don't win. Not that there's even a remote chance we won't win!"'' *''"Thank you, Jeeves!"'' *''"So how'd I do?"'' *''"First I was here. Then I was there. I was glitchin' through the walls and I'm not giving that up!"'' *''"Au revior, Admiral Underpants." '' *''"C'mon, chumbo! Let's shake on it!"'' *''"Welcome to my home!"'' *''"What is the big whoop about that crummy medal, anyway?"'' *''"Hello! Is Ralph in there? Like to speak to 'im, please!"'' *''"Glitch. That's it! Come on, Vanellope, I know you said you wouldn't do it again but you're gonna do it one more time!"'' *''"Yippeee! I'm in the race!"'' *''"Don't worry! I Got it under control!"'' *''"You really don't know anything, do you?"'' *''"I think I'm gonna puke actually, I think I might puke. You know, like a VURP! Vomit and a burp together, and you can taste it, and you just feel it RISING up and... OH THIS IS SOOO EXCITING!"'' Clips Gallery For images of Vanellope Von Schweetz, click here. Names in Other Languages Trivia * Vanellope's name literally means "Vanellope from city of Schweetz." Her first name is most likely a combination of the female name Penelope and a flavoring used for sweet foods, vanilla. Her last name contains the German preposition "von," which originally indicated place of origin, but was later also used to indicate royalty. "Schweetz" is likely a play on the word "sweets." * Before she learns how to control her glitching, Vanellope is shown to glitch more often when excited or worked up. * In the junior novelization, Vanellope describes the fictional disability, pixlexia, as "a code-reading disability that occurs when the corpus does not properly recognize certain symbols." This is a reference to the real-life disability, dyslexia. ** She references pixlexia briefly in the movie as well. * Her skirt is made out of a Reese's Peanut Butter Cup's Wrappers. * The "bow" she uses in her hair is actually red licorice. * Her fans are anthropomorphic popcorn. * Vanellope is the only racer in Sugar Rush wearing a hoodie rather than a jacket, and is the only one not to wear a helmet or cap on her head. However, she does sometimes wear her hood up and over hear head. * Vanellope (along with Gloyd) are the only racers on Sugar Rush who's ears are shown, due to the others' helmets or their hairstyles which completely cover their ears. **She is also the only one who had her forehead exposed. * The kart that King Candy is normally seen with used to be in Vanellope's possesion, as Vanellope is seen driving it on the side of the game console. * Vanellope is the only main character that never called Ralph by his title 'Wreck-it'. * It is apparent that Vanellope has no memories of being a princess. A possible explaination could be that when King Candy locked up the racers memories, hers were erased as well. However, some disagree with this due to the fact that in one of the scenes she calls Taffyta and the rest 'fellow racers'. * In one of the concept arts she is seen using her original kart and the actual racing attire. * She is one of the only people who do not trust King Candy. * According to Rich Moore and Sarah Silverman, Vanellope is 9 years old. However, according to John Lasseter, she is 12 years old. ** However, it is hard to tell, as she could have been inspired by the Chibi style (see below). * Vanellope, along with the other Sugar Rush racers, are partly based on the Chibi style; a style used in anime that depicts characters as small, cute and, at most times, childish. * Vanellope's name is actually a portmanteau of "vanilla", a type of dessert flavoring, and "Penelope", a Greek-based girl's name. According to Greek mythology, Penelope was the wife of Odysseus, who was constantly waiting for her husband to return from the battle of Troy and subsequently, his Odyssey. During Odysseus' Odyssey, many people thought that her real husband was dead and sent many suitors to try to marry her, but were ultimately driven out by Odysseus upon his return and proving them to be her real husband. * Despite having hazel eyes in the movie, posters, etc., Vanellope can clearly be seen with bright green eyes when she is shown on the side of the cabinet after Ralph throws away his medal. * Interestingly enough, Vanellope is never shown racing in her white tracksuit after she resets the game, nor is she seen racing in her original cart which was stolen by King Candy. It's implied that the kart that she and Ralph created was eventually incorporated into the game and her supposed original (King Candy's) was presumably destroyed when King Candy transformed into a Cy-Bug and was killed. * Vanellope's princess dress resembles the dresses worn by royal women during the 16th-17th century. * Although it is stated that Vanellope is unable to leave her game due to her being a glitch, at the end she can be seen attending Felix and Calhoun's wedding as Calhoun's maid-of-honor. In fact during the credits she can be seen traveling with Ralph, Felix and Calhoun to different video games, this is due to her reintegration after the game reset, leaving her "glitchy" (i.e. capable of teleporting within the game) but no longer a glitch. * She used Crumbelina Di Caramello's kart to save Ralph from plumetting into Diet Cola Hotsprings in Diet Cola Mountain. * When creating Vanellope, animators and designers described her as having "a hint of Sarah (Silverman), a hint of Cindy Lou Who, combined with this grubby little Pippi Longstocking moppet kid." * Originally, Vanellope was going to have grayish-green skin to show viewers that she was a glitch, but her animators eventually decided against it since they thought it would make her look too much like a zombie. * Also, Vanellope is the only character from ''Sugar Rush ''to see in person King Candy's real identity as Turbo. It's unknown if Vanellope sees Turbo before he snatches her throne and locks her memories. * Unlike the other main characters in the film, Vanellope's hands only have four fingers as opposed to five. * In the video game, Vanellope's goggles have a red film over them instead of clear lenses as seen in the first film. * Unlike the other Sugar Rush Racers, Vanellope doesn't have a particular theme. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Sugar Rush Characters Category:Females Category:Sugar Rush Racers Category:Sugar Rush